


Holiday Miraculous Stories

by fangirlwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the puns, Angst, Daily Prompts, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, October, fictober18, love square, oblivious children, oneshots, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlwrites/pseuds/fangirlwrites
Summary: Just a few oneshots of our favorite Miraculous children, prompts taken from the Fictober18 list.





	1. October 1: "Can you feel this?"

Marinette frowned at her mannequin as if it had personally offended her. Fabric was strewn haphazardly about her room, having been thrown here and there as she worked on her newest project. Though she had worked on it for hours, it wasn’t looking how she wanted quite yet.

Marinette went up the steps to her bed and opened the skylight. Hopefully a few minutes on the balcony would give her some clarity. It was cold out, but not uncomfortably so. 

She hadn’t been outside for more than two minutes when she heard a familiar “whoop!” A few seconds later she could see Chat Noir running across the rooftops near her balcony.  
Perfect.

“Chat! Chat Noir!” She called, waving him over.

He landed silently in front of her, bowing like the drama cat he always is.

“You Chat-called, Princess?”

Marinette tried not to roll her eyes at his antics. She had a mission. 

“You on your own for patrol tonight?”

Chat twirled his baton in his hands. “Yeah, it’s always fun to run around the city, making sure everyone is safe. Even if I do miss My Lady.” He extended the baton to the ground and leaned against it, drawing closer to Marinette. “Though I’m always glad to have a Chat with you, Princess.”

Marinette took this chance to notice the details of his suit. How it moved with him and seemed to glint in the faerie lights from her balcony.

When Marinette took a beat too long to respond, Chat smirked. “See something you like?”

Marinette blinked, and raised an eyebrow.

“I do, actually.”

It was Chat’s turn to blink.

Marinette smirked and turned back towards the trap door, beckoning him to follow her. “C’mon Kitty, it’d be easier to just show you.”

They dropped down into Marinette’s room, and she pointed over to where the mannequin stood in the middle of the space.

If she didn’t already know him for the dork he was, she might have been a bit embarrassed to show him her latest project. But she couldn’t find it in herself to care, especially when his eyes widened as he realized what she was working on.

“I think it’s paw-sitively purrfect, Princess,” he drawled. “Truly the Chat’s meow.”

On the mannequin were the pieces of Marinette’s Halloween costume, held together only by pins at this point. Even though most of the pieces were already done, it was still giving her trouble.

She had already finished Alya’s costume, which hung from one of the rungs of the stairs. Alya’s first thought for a costume was Ladybug of course, but the internet was sorely lacking in decent options. When she saw Marinette’s Ladybug design in a sketchbook a few weeks ago, she asked if Marinette would be willing to make her costume. Marinette was excited by the idea, and happily agreed.

And who was Ladybug without her Chat Noir?

Marinette laughed and rolled her eyes. “I’m glad you like it, Kitty. But I don’t know, something’s still off. I’m just not sure what.” She walked around the mannequin, hoping a new angle would give her some insight.

Chat hummed non-committedly. “Well, regardless on how you feel about this, I do know a certain blogger who is going to be completely stoked about her costume.” He walked over to her desk, sitting backwards and learning against the back of the chair so he could still watch her work.

Marinette nodded, looking back to Alya’s Ladybug costume. She was actually very proud of how it turned out. 

Marinette sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and faced the mannequin again. “I still can’t believe I agreed to do this.”

Chat grinned. “I think you’d look great in black, Princess.”

Marinette’s gaze swung back and forth between Chat and the mannequin. 

She knew Chat well enough that she had been able to design the costume from memory alone. She definitely didn’t think it would be this hard to get it right.

Marinette recited the checklist again in her head. The pockets, the zipper, everything came together quickly. She had the bell, she had the belt tail, she had the boots. The ears were in pieces on her desk, waiting to be attached to a black headband, or maybe clips. She hadn’t decided. 

“What is it, what is it?” Marinette muttered. She looked to Chat again, walking closer to where he was sitting. “Maybe if I just got a closer look?”

Chat had gone from looking at the Chat Noir costume to looking about Marinette’s room. He hadn’t been there very often, and even when he had, it was either too dark to see much or he hadn’t had time to look around.

His attention at the moment was on the cut-outs of Adrien Marinette had put on the wall space next to her computer. He had known she was into fashion, but was still surprised to see so much of, well, him. His tail swished back and forth as he was lost in thought.

He didn’t notice Marinette as she walked over to him, looking at his ears, then his bell, and finally his tail. That is, he didn’t notice until she picked up his tail and started turning it over in her hands.

The contact sent a shiver up his spine, and he turned to her with wide eyes.

She looked up at him, having seemed to not have realized what she was doing until that moment. 

“O-oh, sorry Chat!” She dropped his tail and moved back a few steps. Then she frowned. “Wait, can you actually feel that?”

Chat shook his head. “I guess I’ve never thought about it before, but yeah, I did.” 

They both looked down at his tail, which had gone back to swishing. 

After a beat, Marinette looked up at him again. “Do you mind if I…?” She left the rest of her question unsaid. 

Chat shrugged. “Sure, go ahead.”

He did his best not to freak out, but between finding the pictures of Adrien and Marinette examining his tail, Chat wasn’t sure he succeeded in keeping the blush from his face. 

He started doodling cats and ladybugs on a pad of sticky-notes left on Marinette’s desk just to have something to do.

After a minute or so, Marinette hummed and came over to see what Chat was drawing. “You know, I think you’ve really captured your likeness.”

Chat looked up at her. “Ha ha, very funny, Princess.”

The movement brought Marinette’s attention back to Chat’s cat ears. “I wonder…” She reached up and scratched. “Can you feel this too?”

Marinette was not expecting the purring. Quite frankly, neither was Chat. The blush was definitely there now, but he found he didn’t mind.

In fact, Chat missed the contact when Marinette suddenly yelled, “That’s it!” and ran over to her sketchbook. 

He watched her work for a while, impressed with how hard she was working on this project. She always had the same look of complete focus when she was lost to her work, whether it was a design or even just a challenging homework problem. He found it endearing; cute even. 

It reminded him of Ladybug.

Shaking his head, Chat got up and stretched. “I’ll leave you to your work, Princess.”

Marinette waved distractedly, hardly looking up from her notes. “See you around, Chat.”

He climbed up to the skylight and opened the hatch. 

“Chat, wait!” 

He looked back down at Marinette, still perched on her chaise with her sketchbook in her lap.

She grinned up at him. “Thanks for your help!”

He smiled back, “No purr-oblem, Princess.” 

He gave her a salute and jumped out into the night.


	2. October 2: "People like you have no imagination."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short because Gabriel Agreste is the worst.

“Dark wings, fall.”

In a swirl of white and purple butterflies, Hawkmoth once again became fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

“Nooroo, I was so close to finally getting Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous!” He adjusted his glasses and began to pace around the darkened room. “But they managed to escape my akuma once again.”

Nooroo was quiet as the villain muttered to himself.

“I thought for sure that would be the final battle. The akuma’s emotions were strong! She even had them trapped, but Ladybug’s lucky charm saved those pesky heroes, as it always does.”

He stopped pacing and frowned at where his kwami was hovering. “I need to formulate a more extensive plan. No more random akumas and uncoordinated attacks. It’s time for some real strategy.”

“But Master, you already send out your akuma’s, what else would you do?” As long as he didn’t guess that the butterfly miraculous had more powers than just creating akuma’s, Nooroo was confident that his master would never succeed in capturing any more miraculous. Certainly not Ladybug and Chat Noir’s. 

“I don’t know, but I’ll think of something. I must have those miraculous!” He adjusted the pin at his collar which trapped the power of the butterfly miraculous and straightened his jacket. 

“Come Nooroo, I have business matters to discuss with Nathalie. The ultimate power will be mine soon enough.”

Nooroo rolled his eyes as his master spoke. He got more and more dramatic every day. It would be funny if he wasn’t holding him prisoner and using the power of his miraculous for evil. 

“You’re plans will never work. People like you have no imagination.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!! You all are seriously the best.


	3. October 3: "How can I trust you?"

Ladybug paced along the roof of the Notre Dame, checking the time on her communicator every few steps.

She was worried about Chat Noir. She knew that he had changed, somehow. She just didn’t know how or why. The only thing she did know what that something was different.  
When he had landed next to her yesterday to battle yet another akuma, she almost hadn’t recognized him.

He had landed silently, as usual, but there were no puns or cheesy lines. He was hunched over with exhaustion, leaning on his staff for support.

“Hello, My Lady.”

Chat straightened then, and Ladybug’s eyes widened.

His suit had changed since she had last seen him. It was still black, with the same boots and tail belt and claws. But now there was a hood that draped over his head, hiding his hair and face in shadows. 

Chat’s eyes scanned her face, looking for her reaction. They were still the same green, she realized, though the mask seemed to now cover even more of his face.

“Chat? What happened to your suit?”

He grinned then, showing just a hint of the old Chat-like charm. “My kwami thought it was time to experiment with a new day look.”

Ladybug frowned, even more confused at his odd comment. She was about to ask him more, but the akuma chose just that moment to start targeting civilians in his rampage. 

Chat was oddly focused and serious during the battle, and Ladybug found she missed his quips during the fight. He used his cataclysm early, and as soon as she had purified the akuma, he was gone.

Ladybug shook her head free of the memories, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how Chat had acted the day before. The new suit, the lack of puns and flirting, it was all just too weird. Even though the changes were subtle, and their interactions yesterday were short, she had to admit that she was worried about him.

Her feelings had changed in the last few months. She still had feelings for Adrien, of course, but they had developed a wonderful friendship that she was comfortable with and cherished. 

Then two months ago, Chat had taken another hit for her during battle. The akuma had been one of the most dangerous they had ever faced, but Chat hadn’t hesitated in grabbing Ladybug around the waist and shielding her body with his, taking them both out of the way of the akuma’s fire blast. She had looked into his eyes, and he had smiled down at her and winked before running back into the fray of battle. And that was it. 

Ladybug opened her communicator again, frowning when she saw it was almost half past nine.

“Where is that cat?” She resumed her pacing, trying not to let her mind wander to what could be keeping him. Chat was never late for patrol.

She was about to call him or use the GPS to track him when he landed just in front of her, making her jump.

“Chat, you’re late!” She put her communicator back on her hip. “Wait, your suit is back to normal.”

Chat gestured to his chest. “Yep, just a temporary switch.” He bowed and took Ladybug’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips in a brief kiss. “You’re looking gorgeous as always, My Lady.”

Ladybug frowned. The words were right, but his grin was stiff, and his eyes were clouded.

“Kitty, are you okay?”

Chat grimaced and let her hand go. “Purrfect as usual, now that I’m with you.” He winked at her and turned to look out over the city.

Ladybug’s frown deepened. She walked over to the edge of the roof where Chat was standing and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You can talk to me, Chat.”

His head was bowed, but he shifted to look at her. “I know, LB. It’s just, I’ve barely processed this myself, and I don’t want to bother you with my problems.”

She sat on the edge of the rooftop and patted the space beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, their legs dangling off the edge and eyes sweeping over the city.

“Things have…changed. For me,” Chat began. He laughed hollowly and ran his hand through his hair. “I still can’t believe it’s real. If not for Plagg and the side-effects I would have thought it was all just a bad dream.”

Ladybug grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. “What happened?”

“It’s hard to explain. I still don’t fully understand, but Plagg has been trying to talk me through it.” He glanced at her, but shied away when he saw she was watching him intently. 

“Plagg says it’s something that happens to people who hold the cat miraculous for a long period of time. When we use cataclysm too often. With Hawkmoth increasing his akuma attacks, Plagg wasn’t surprised when I started showing signs.”

Her grip on his hand tightened. “Signs? Chat, what is going on?”

He sighed. “Using the power of destruction changes the wielder. I guess the effects vary from person to person. Over the last few days, well. I seem to be taking on more…cat-like qualities.”

Ladybug shook her head. “What do you mean?”

Chat opened his mouth and pointed to his teeth. “These are new, for instance.”

Ladybug blinked. Chat had fangs. They were subtle, but they were there.

“My eyes have also started to change, but I’ve been able to cover that up with sunglasses, luckily, since it’s summer.” He ran his hand through his hair again. “I just don’t know what to do. Plagg says it will get worse as I keep using cataclysm, but that it will fade eventually.”

“And the suit yesterday?”

He scoffed. “Oh, right. I’m apparently also affected a lot by the sun.”

Ladybug blinked. “Like a vampire?”

Chat laughed again. “No, not really. I just get really sleepy. Plagg says that only lasts while the changes are happening and then that goes away.”

“What about everything else?”

He frowned again. “I don’t know. I guess it depends on how long I stay Chat Noir. Or at least, how often I keep using cataclysm until we defeat Hawkmoth.”

Ladybug stood and began pacing again. “Well, then we’d better do that sooner rather than later.”

Chat stood as well but stayed at the roof’s edge. “Ladybug, we haven’t found even a trace of Hawkmoth in the four years we’ve been superheroes. What’s going to change that now?”

She stopped pacing and looked at him. “I don’t know, but I’m not just going to sit here and let this happen to you.” She folded her arms and looked at her feet. “You said it’s mostly the cataclysm that’s affecting you, right? Maybe you should sit out a few akuma fights.”

His jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious. There is no way I’m leaving you to fight on your own, you know that.”

She’d known he wouldn’t like the idea, but she didn’t know what else to do.

“Even if it’s for your own good?”

He closed the distance between them. “Even if it makes these changes permanent, My Lady. I am not leaving your side. Ever.”

She closed her eyes and turned away from him. “I can’t let you do that."

Chat scoffed. “You don’t get to decide. This is my choice.”

Ladybug’s eyes hardened, and she glared at him. “It’s not just about you! You can’t just put yourself in danger like this.”

He glared back. “You have to trust me to take care of myself!” 

“That’s not a good enough answer!”

“So you don’t trust me then?’

“Not after this conversation, I don’t.” Ladybug stomped away from him.

Chat slowly followed, and put her hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him and flashing her a signature Chat grin. “Please, My Lady. Trust me. I’ll be alright.”

She searched his gaze, as if his eyes held all the answers. “How can I trust you?”

He paused for a moment, considering.

Then his grin turned wicked. “You don’t,” he said, and kissed her.

Ladybug responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Chat growled and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. The sound made Ladybug’s toes curl. 

He pushed her back until she hit the wall. His hands moved over her shoulders and her lower back, anything to get her closer still.

Ladybug hummed in approval, her body feeling as if he set her on fire with every touch. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at the locks at the nape of his neck.

Chat gasped, breaking off their kiss. Ladybug chased after him for another, but Chat had already moved to her neck.

He traced kisses just under her jawline, Ladybug’s head tilting back against the wall. When he got to the space just below her ear, he nipped at her skin. His fangs were sharp, but never hurt. The feeling sent shivers up her spine.

When Chat’s ring began to beep, he cursed under his breath. Slowly, the heroes drew apart and looked at each other through lidded eyes. 

“I’d give anything to stay just a few minutes longer,” Chat said, bringing his hand up to caress Ladybug’s cheek. “But if I don’t leave now, I don’t think I’d be able to force myself to go before my transformation runs out.”

Ladybug hummed, not trusting her voice. 

Chat captured her lips in one last kiss. Though it was quick, it still made her mind whirl. 

“Goodnight, My Lady,” he whispered. “And don’t worry. I’ll see you soon.”

He turned and raced off into the night.

Ladybug, however, stayed on the roof, her hand hovering over her lips long after he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I swear this was supposed to be short but then it turned into this??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Thanks for reading!! <3 More coming soon!


	4. October 4: "Will that be all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the semester and hoping to get some writing done over the break!! These prompts are too good not to finish. I'm thinking about blending fall and winter themes together for the rest of them, since I'm so late at this point. >.< As always, thanks for reading, hope you like it!!

“Of course it’s going to be the biggest party in all Paris. It’s mine.” Chloe tossed her hair, scoffing at her classmates. 

She had just handed out the invitations, making sure Marinette did not get one, and knew it. No way was she inviting her, not when Adrien would be there. Chloe had people to impress, and she did not want Marinette Dupain-Cheng getting in her way. Again.

Chloe made her way over to Adrien’s desk, putting on her most innocently hopeful expression. “You’re coming, aren’t you Adriekins? Since it’s a Halloween party, we could do a couples costume.”

He smiled at her, though it looked more like a grimace. Chloe tried not to frown. She wasn’t that bad, was she?

“I’ll be there, Chlo. I texted Nathalie, and she said she’d make sure my schedule is clear. I’m excited to hang out with everyone, it’s been a while.” He nudged Nino’s shoulder and looked back towards Alya and Marinette. “It’ll be fun, right guys?”

Chloe wasn’t able to not roll her eyes at that. Honestly, why did he bother with these people?

Marinette and Alya exchanged a look, and Chloe made sure to interrupt before they had a chance to say anything about Marinette not being invited.

“Of course it’ll be fun. To suggest otherwise would be ridiculous.”

No one looked impressed, so she continued. “There’ll be a photo booth with scary props, Halloween games and bobbing for apples, even a magician. And not a lame one, either. The décor and food will of course be perfect, and there will be live music for dancing. I’ve even got Jagged Stone making a special appearance for autographs and pictures.”

Marinette smirked. “Will that be all? It’s like she’s barely trying anymore.” The comment was directed at Alya, but Chloe heard anyway. She suspected Adrien and Nino did as well, from their barely suppressed grins.

“You just wish you could be there, Dupain-Cheng.” 

Adrien sat up at that. “Wait, Marinette’s not going?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, looking to Adrien and then to Chloe. “Well, I didn’t get an invitation.”

“Why—”

“Oh, you’re who I was forgetting. I was wondering why there was one left over.” Chloe plastered on a smile and walked back over to her desk. She had an extra invitation in her bag, just in case she ran into Ladybug. 

Seeing that Adrien was busy talking quietly with Nino, Chloe tossed the invitation on Marinette’s desk with a glare. “Hope you can make it,” she said through gritted teeth.

Marinette frowned, looking first at the invitation and then towards Adrien.

Chloe rolled her eyes again. This girl is not subtle. At all.

She turned and walked back to her desk, determined to put this setback behind her. Just before she sat down, she heard Alya hiss "Girl, we both know you're going to go, stop looking so conflicted over it. At least now you'll get the chance to show Adrien that wicked awesome Halloween costume you've been working on!"

Chloe sighed. Maybe she'll be lucky and an akuma will show up and end the party before something embarrassing happens, just like last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! fangirl-writes-tmblr  
> Thanks so so much, as always, for reading!!


	5. October 27: "Remember, you have to remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be my last of the Fictober prompts--I hopefully cutting back on some of my WIPs will get me to actually work on the ideas I'm really excited about. I saw this prompt though and I couldn't not do something for it, especially after the emotional journey that was Oblivio...

Marinette woke up in a cold sweat, bolting upright, her breath coming in short bursts. She ran a shaking hand through her hair and tried to collect her scrambling thoughts.

Her dreams had never been as vivid as they had been during the last few weeks. Ever since she and Chat Noir had fought Oblivio. 

The dreams were jumbled scenes of intense fighting or random images that didn’t make any sense. What confused her most was that they didn’t really seem like dreams at all. 

They were more like visions, memories even. And that scared her more than anything.

Marinette sighed, her breathing now steady, but her racing heartbeat still echoed in her mind.

“Tikki?” She whispered into the darkness. “Tikki, why do I keep having these dreams? What do they mean?”

She felt the kwami come to sit on her knee—though she couldn’t quite see her in the dark. “I’m not sure Marinette.”

She leaned back against her wall, frowning. “Do you,” she paused. “Do you think what I’m seeing are memories? From when Chat and I fought Oblivio?”

Tikki was quiet for a moment. “It’s possible. What do you see?”

“Nothing that I understand. A picture of a turtle drawn on a wall, Chat Noir with a suit made of cardboard, my phone in my hand, with Adrien’s contact information pulled up.”

Tikki patted Marinette’s knee. “I was worried this would happen. I have something to tell you, Marinette.”

Marinette lifted her head. “What is it?” Her eyes had now adjusted to the dark, and she could just make out her kwami’s nervous expression.

“After you defeated the akuma and used your miraculous cure, my memories were restored. So were Plagg’s.” The kwami paused again, her mouth opening and then closing again as she worked out how to continue. “We decided that we weren’t going to tell you and Chat Noir. It was still too dangerous for you two to know who each other are.”

Marinette’s mind whirled as she tried to process what this meant, while also trying to prepare herself for what was coming next. 

“So, what do we do now, if these really are my memories coming back?” She asked.

“Well, what you’ve told me matches what happened that day. It’s only a matter of time before you start putting the pieces together.” Tikki sighed. “When you first started having nightmares, I told Plagg and we decided that if they continued, we would tell you everything. It’s still dangerous, but it would be even more so to have you confused and distracted as you tried to figure everything out on your own.”

Marinette froze. “Are you saying you’re going to tell me Chat Noir’s identity? Right now?” She bit the inside of her cheek and looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap. “I’m not sure I’m ready for that,” she said softly, more to herself than to Tikki.

Tikki patted Marinette’s knee. “You are ready, I’ve seen it. And I won’t tell you, but I can show you.” She flew up to Marinette’s face. “Okay?”

Marinette thought for a moment, then nodded. “I want to know. It scares me, but I want—I have to know.”

Tikki nodded and placed her tiny hands on Marinette’s forehead. The room glowed with her power, and Marinette began to remember.

Marinette remembered waking up beside Chat Noir in the elevator, not knowing who she was or where she was or what she was doing. She remembered detransforming and seeing Tikki, which scared her then just as much as it did the first time. She remembered running to hide behind Chat Noir, though she didn’t recognize him, because she knew, even then, that they were in this together.

Her thoughts can barely keep up with the onslaught of images, but her mind still screams Holy crap—ADRIEN is Chat Noir?! before being swept away with the rest of her memories.

She watched as she and Adrien try to remember who they are. As they piece together who Chat Noir and Ladybug are supposed to be. She watched them fight Oblivio together and remembered how proud she had been of them working as a team even when they had no idea what they were doing. She remembered how sad she was at having to say goodbye and marveled at how right their kiss had felt. 

She had been so worked up over that, when she got her regular memories back but couldn’t remember anything from the fight. Well, she remembers why she kissed him now. How could she have been so blind, all this time? Her best friend and the love of her life were the same boy. The same beautiful, charming, fearless boy.

Marinette blinked, trying to sort through the emotions running through her so fast, she barely has time to acknowledge them before a new feeling takes over.

“Tikki—I think I need some air. Spots on!”

…

A few minutes later, Ladybug is sitting on a beam at the top of the Eiffel Tower. While it was still the middle of the night, the City of Light was glowing. The view was beautiful, and this particular spot had been her solace during several other restless nights.

Ladybug swung her legs out before her and tried to make sense of what she had learned. Adrien was Chat Noir. The perfect model she had had a crush on for months was the same pun spewing partner she trusted with her life. 

The knowledge changed everything, but also nothing.

One level above, Chat Noir sat, frozen in surprise. He had come to the Eiffel Tower to sort through the memories his own kwami had given back to him not an hour earlier. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Ladybug’s yoyo and watched as she settled onto the beams just below him. 

It was like he had conjured her by just thinking about her. Ladybug, Marinette, his Lady. She was here.

He didn’t know whether he was should go to her. She seemed like she needed time herself.

His legs had him up and moving towards her before he had made up his mind.

She didn’t hear him approach until she heard his startled exclamation. “Mar—I mean, My Lady! What are you doing here?”

Ladybug turned around, and there he was. Chat. Adrien. Her muddled thoughts cleared, and all that remained was the undeniable fact that she loved him.

“Oh—um, hi Chat.” Ladybug glanced to the side, then turned back towards the city. “Just needed to think, I guess.”

She hoped he didn’t notice her nervous fidgeting. She couldn’t just act like nothing had happened! Not when everything had changed. But she can’t tell him—not now.

Chat sighed and sat down next to her, one leg tucked up on the beam. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

The heroes looked sideways at each other, both wondering what in the world they were supposed to do, and about just how much the other knew. Their worlds had just been titled on a new axis, everything aligning until it all made perfect sense, they just needed time to process. 

They both decide to play it safe. To pretend all was normal—when really both were far away, too preoccupied with their own thoughts to notice the distress of their partner.

_Marinette is Ladybug._

_Adrien is Chat Noir._

_I love her._

_I love him._

They talked about everything and nothing. 

Chat took Ladybug’s hand and held it in between his own. He looks down at their hands, trying to work out what to say.

“Ladybug, I—you…” He sighed and lifted his gaze to hers. “Remember, you have to remember. Please.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. _He knows._ She smiled.

Chat felt his heart go completely still. It was the same expression she wore after they defeated Oblivio—right before he kissed her.

“I do remember, Chat. Adrien. I remember everything.”

Chat laughed, the same laugh that captured Ladybug’s heart all those months ago. “Oh, Marinette.” He closed his eyes and leaned forward until his head rested against hers. “I love you.”

When Ladybug was quiet, Chat opened his eyes again. Her eyes were filled with tears. “I love you, too.”

Chat threw his arms around Ladybug, both smiling so wide their cheeks ached as they pulled back to look at each other.

When their lips met, they swore this was a moment they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, lovely readers! Hope you've enjoyed these little ramblings of mine. More to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Thanks so much for reading!! <3  
> If you've read my other fic, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it!! School is just kicking my butt at the moment so things will probably be pretty slow going for that work. In the meantime, these prompts looked really fun and I wanted to see where they go!  
> Anyway, this was inspired in part by the scheming my roommates and I are currently doing to put our own Halloween costumes together. I'm so excited!


End file.
